In various systems and applications, video streams are transmitted over data communication networks. Several protocols have been proposed for transporting video streams in communication packets. Some protocols, such as protocols specified by the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE), aim to standardize transmission of raw (uncompressed) video.